I Kissed a Girl
by too-much-romance
Summary: With Japan at Switzerland's house, Liechtenstein sleeps over at Hungary's. There are three sides to this story that no one truly knows. -This is not a songfic.-
1. Their Simple, Secret Relationship

**Title –** I Kissed a Girl

**Started –** 6-21-2010, Mon (2PM)

**Finished –** ?

**Characters –** Leala/Liechtenstein, Elizaveta/Hungary, and others.

**Genre -** Romance/Drama (It's not much of either though ^^;)

**Rating **– T, but with some necessary splashes of bordering lime. You'll be warned when.

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = With Japan at Switzerland's house, Leala sleeps over at Elizaveta's. There are three sides to this story that no one truly knows. -This is not a songfic.-

**A/N –** Out of the disarray of my mind came the development of this simply complex girl-on-girl relationship. XD It runs parallel to my SwissSushi (SwitzerlandxJapan) "Movie Night" story but it is not required to read the other first, nor will reading "I Kissed a Girl" spoil the other for you. ^^

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUDLY

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd make Hungary and Taiwan look a little more different than each other. -o-**

I've been DYING to get this story out since day one! I hope you all give it a chance and tell me how you feel about it!

~~~(CH1_Their Simple, Secret Relationship)~~~

Liechtenstein bid the Japanese farewell and left the two nations to their own devices. She skipped along the cobble stone path with a silly grin on her face.

Switzerland and Japan.

Surely a day alone with each other would be enough…

The German girl greeted the milkman with a smile and he the same as she hopped onto his wagon for a ride into town. It did not take long for her to reach the border of her country and Austria who, speaking of which, had kindly met her halfway.

"_Dame_ Liechtenstein," he greeted her formally, though warmly.

She curtsied slightly and returned the greeting. "Good day, _Herr_ Austria."

When he turned to offer his hand to her, Liechtenstein froze. Switzerland would not forgive her (nor the other female Germanic nation) if she accepted it, but to reject it would be very rude and she truly appreciated their close ties.

Austria, spotting her inner conflict surfacing, gently motioned for her sleepover luggage, easily slipping it out of her fingers and into his. With the other hand, he delicately gestured for their departure (chuckling lightly) to which, after the fog in Liechtenstein's mind had dissipated, she happily agreed to.

The house that belonged to Hungary, strangely, was not within her own country, but instead in Austria, not so far off from where that personified nation lived. It was the same with her and Switzerland, but… Hungary grew sad whenever the curious question arose, so Liechtenstein merely followed with murmurs of how nice it was for her to live close by.

Austria bid her a reluctant goodbye on Hungary's entrance. Liechtenstein thanked him. No other words needed to be spoken then; she knew what ponderings were dancing in his head.

They had ridden mostly by carriage so Liechtenstein happily bounded up the steps of Hungary's porch and knocked on her door to a beat. The gardens smelled of flowers - lilies, if she remembered correctly - and though the space was small (possibly not wanting to trouble Austria), the house was rather large (possibly from the insisting of Austria), much like most personified countries' houses were. It was of a homey, earthen color too, with some touches of green like blades of grass. It suited her, Liechtenstein thought. A warrior that knew how to appreciate peace.

"I'm coming!" a voice finally returned from inside the lovely abode, coupled with the light, floating footsteps of a happy woman.

Liechtenstein jumped when the door imploded from Hungary opening it so gustily.

"Leala!"

"Eli!"

"Sorry, honey, I was just changing my batteries and, well, you know how _that_ is, right?"

"Of course I understand!"

And they kissed a nice fluttery kiss. Lips but no tongue. Longing but no lust. The kiss of their simple secret relationship.

They batted their eyes and smiled in ritual before Elizaveta invited her guest inside.

~()~

**A/N** – And there it is guys. My first lezzie story! XD Now, I realize that not many Hetalia fans go for this kind of stuff. They like yaoi and the groaning of inserting things that shouldn't belong in certain places. And, I mean, just look at the casting crew. It's a bishounen orgy. BUT! For the sake of this work, I ask you fans to take a moment and relax. Allow this story to enter your mind and sit for a while. Because this relationship is definitely not as simple as Leala claims!

Keep yourselves updated! I'm not letting this story get away from me!

Sincerely,

~TMRomance


	2. Silent Satisfaction

**A/N** – Sorry for the long wait, but I'm kind of stuck on the ending. XP Merry Christmas everyone and cheers to a Happy New Year! :D

**IMPORTANT!A/N** - You know those "necessary splashes of bordering lime" shit I was talking about earlier? This chapter has some of it in it. *stares at the previous reviews for the unedited CH2* I'm doing it this way, guys. Also, I've edited this one majorly to mention what I felt was absent before…Er, you'll notice.

~~~(CH2_Silent Satisfaction)~~~

Leala dropped her bag inside of the guest room where she usually stayed in when she visited - she visited often. As she pulled off her dress shirt, she thought back to the first days of their simple, secret relationship. Elizaveta had been nervous and hesitant and perhaps herself a bit too eager and interested. It was a relationship built on friendship and the desire to know 'what if' without jumping out the window completely for a man. In Elizaveta's case, it was for Austria.

"Do you need any help?" offered Elizaveta entering the room through the wide open door and interrupting her thoughts.

"Ah, no, I'm alright. It won't matter if my top flies off anyway."

Elizaveta laughed. "Right."

Leala changed into a spaghetti-strap slightly see-through blouse. 'Comfortable' around Big Brother Switzerland held a completely different attire in mind, but that was fine too. She had no bottom on besides her panties with cute animals, and it wasn't 'granny panties'. Really. She was old enough.

Elizaveta familiarly aligned the shirt strap with the bra strap on the blonde's small shoulders. She smiled her thanks.

"So, what do you want to do?"

There. Beyond those politely closed eyelids, past the kind grin was desire, the kind that grew silently with each aggravatingly passing second. Whatever machine she had been using when Leala knocked upon her door had obviously failed her or left her wanting more. To not say a word was not the way of their relationship.

It looked like she was _still_ a bit hesitant.

Leala pulled the brunette into a surprise kiss, both for its unexpected initiation and her lack of restraint, taking her completely.

_It's a talent resembling a top…,_ Elizaveta thought listlessly.

When Elizaveta broke away for air, the two girls locked eyes for just a moment, emerald irises meeting violet ones in something like a trance. Leala had such a hazy expression though as those eyes regained their true grassy colors on the blonde. And yet…she seemed-

All concerns fled the scene as she felt the usually perverted gesture of her dress being lifted. Normally she would have her frying pan at the ready. No, _already _bashing the causer's skull in. But this was_ Leala_ doing this, so her guard didn't bother to activate at all.

Elizaveta felt her slip being grabbed by the fist-fulls making her legs separate. Then she moaned as a warm piece of flesh pressed against her most sensitive area. It stayed there, killing her with unwavering warmth, until the wetness slipped through the thin fabric. Saliva threatened to spill from those uncontrolled moans, but etiquette urged it to stay.

_More!_ But such demands could not even be uttered. Why? Why now?

Almost as if on cue to Elizaveta's thoughts, Leala began to rub her tongue all over the underside, wetting everything that wasn't already and sending chills up and down the brunette's spine.

She started to twitch and buckle her knees urging Leala to go in deeper which in turn caused Elizaveta to squirm even more thus provoking the blonde to please her more in which became a vicious delicious cycle.

Elizaveta was finding it increasingly difficult to stand, but hesitated to add pressure onto the girl's small frame. Yet once again, almost as if Leala could just sense her neuronal recoils, the girl's caresses and thrusts became too much for even the tough Hungarian to handle and she proceeded to hunch over and place weight on the blonde.

By then, she could almost see it. She could almost see the beautiful view atop an Alp mountain. What with all the intense jumps of pleasure she'd been feeling for the past – what had seemed like – eternity, she could hardly believe how long the ride took.

Nevertheless, she was getting there, and Elizaveta, determined, began to rock her hips accordingly, doubling the friction. The orange flower that was always in her hair fell from her tresses, but she would never notice.

Relief was just around the corner. She felt it churning like butter, begging like a dog, moaning like a slain beast.

It was coming. IT WAS COMING!

Then it all stopped. The warm tongue had left her and the dress was arranged to the proper-looking shape it had maintained before all this, without any signs of being crumpled by small loving hands. The scream that she had wanted to let loose died in her throat and what remained was only some kind of a sigh. Tears were left clinging to her eyelashes.

Game Over.

All of it was useless. Leala's opportunity to pick up where she had left off to at least satisfy the Hungarian had passed as well.

Elizaveta stared at the girl. Whatever expression she was making didn't matter since the other was too pre-occupied wiping the sweat from her brow, valley, and other nook and crannies casually in her presence. And also because she was sure she was staring blankly – she didn't know what to say or how to feel towards the girl now.

Should she mention she had failed – although no machine or human or nation had ever come so _excruciatingly_ close? Should she be disappointed of her or congratulate her for knowing about her urge and for just trying? She didn't know. She should've been grateful enough to try those shameless fantasies with her.

"So…what _do_ you want to do?" The Hungarian couldn't believe she could even say that.

The blonde revealed her intentions to the other swiftly. "Do you want to try continuing the manga we were working on?

"Oh! That's right!" Elizaveta felt ideas, scenarios, and passages of all sorts dance about her mind just waiting to be organized and set in paper. "I think I have inspiration too."

"Oh really?" Leala sounded, happy for her.

"Y-Yes."

The adrenaline of that almost-orgasm spurred new perspectives and motivation for her story. The one she had been dying and pulling her hair out over for several weeks.

"I'll go fetch the drawing materials then," Leala chirped, leaving Elizaveta to her own, very dazed thoughts.

~()~

***granny panties** are loose panties that usual old people and babies wear. Tighter panties are for tweens in between that want to feel hotter. It's really the same with teens and thongs. ^^;

**A/N** - XP What a holy thing to write on such a holy day... Anyway, this is just a reminder of what's happening: Japan/Kiku went to spend the day with Switzerland/Vash as to help him kill time without his sister, Liechtenstein/Leala, as she is spending her day with her best friend, Hungary/Elizaveta, and is sleeping over as well. The SwitzerlandxJapan (or SwissSushi or Swipan) side is my "Movie Night" while the LiechtensteinxHungary side is - guess who - "I Kissed a Girl"! :D Savvy? Alright. XD

Again, this is a story different than most you see on this site, so I do hope a select few of you readers will give this plot and perspective a chance. Please don't avoid this story with the reason that it is different. ^^

Sincerely,

~TMRomance


	3. What Inspiration Causes

**A/N** – Well, basically, if you didn't get the last chapter, what happens when you…are having a good time, your blood pressure rises. Agreeable? Once you get your climax, your blood pressure will start to drop again. But if you…have a good time and don't get over the edge, your blood pressure stays up for much _longer_. That was Leala's intention all along. Well, I'll let you get back to reading then. ^^

~~~(CH3_What Inspiration Causes)~~~

Leala returned with the equipment in the living room, her countenance glowing with genuine happiness. She set the items atop the short table where her girl-friend had assembled the layouts of the previous chapter. They were probably kept close at hand to constantly check her mental ability to continue it.

_Speaking of which, where…?_

"Eli?" Leala called out.

"In the kitchen! What would you like, honey?"

Unlike Elizaveta, the girl did not hesitate to voice her desires; "Cheese Fondue!" A laugh resonated through the corridor followed by an 'okay'.

After the Hungarian readied the stove (with an automatic "Cooking Mama" stirrer no less), she skipped into the living room in her sleeveless workout/wife-beater shirt, pink panties, and rabbit-feet slippers that Leala had bought for her birthday.

Elizaveta grabbed the old stack of papers and placed it between them with a thud. As she thumbed the pages, Leala noticed how familiar each of them was. Not much progress it seemed.

"So, like I told you before Leala, it's a classic best-friend-cheats-on-best-friend's-spouse-person-thingy, BUT!" Elizaveta stopped drawing panel lines to point a finger in the air for emphasis. "The best friends are a boy and a girl, and the guy's _girl_friend cheats with the bestie-girl!"

"It's strange of you not to write a shounen-ai, Eli," Leala noted smiling.

"Making up these stories has become a kind of hobby for me, so I've decided to make the most of all sorts of relationships," she chirped with excitement, the ideas flowing from her mind to the pencil.

Elizaveta finished the first page of perfect manga in a long while and handed it to the other Germanic nation to shadow and color. She grinned.

"Ready to work?"

"Sure."

They drew with phenomenal speed; a page a minute might have been achieved once or twice. Despite their agility, they made no mistake or deformity – none. The eyes were big and beautifully detailed enough to make Japan want to cry, the fingers held intricate positions but made _sense_, and their hair pulled off that disheveled-but-sexy look so smoothly that girls all across Europe would be squealing upon sight. They were so into their 'work', the dinging of the cheese fondue stirrer scared them out of their skin.

Elizaveta, rising from her seat, stretched and kicked out the legs she'd been sitting on absentmindedly before galloping into the kitchen. Leala wanted to join her there, but first reminded herself of something important. The young blonde dunked the coloring brush in the cup of diluting water. Darting into the Hungarian's bathroom, she hummed her national anthem as she went through Elizaveta's cabinets. When she found the items she had been looking for, she skipped into the kitchen in her own pair of cow booties that she had forgotten there the last time she'd visited. Leala began to heat the materials in the microwave casually and Elizaveta gazed at her, asking her if this was what she truly wanted.

Leala smiled that pristine, truthful smile.

"If you feel the same way."

~()~

**A/N** – XD A kind of filler, best-friend-moment chapter. ^^ It's short, but required. This is definitely a five-chapter story, so the next two chapters will be considerably long to make up for all the confusion you guys might have for this story's direction! Look forward to it! :D

Sincerely hoping people want to read this type of fic,

~TMRomance


	4. Of SolidLiquids and Pests

**IMPORTANT!A/N** – Edited for I Love My Fans for Valentines' Day in which I edit and upload for as many different writing projects as I can for Valentines' Day and spam your inbox! XD (I have also edited some small parts in the previous chapters.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Of Solid-Liquids and Pests)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nom…nom, so…I sneak into his study, right?"

"Mm."

"The study meant for, nom, _proper_ ladies, right?"

"Num, num… Yes?"

"And I couldn't help but think about- nom, nom, nom- sorry, how much I didn't belong there! I mean, like I was always going to be the Germanic personified nation of a maid! A nation, but a maid! And all I could think was 'but' and 'oh' and meek little sighs! It's not like I _wanted_ to drink cyanide-flavored tea in that room just so I could giggle and wave fans and bat eyelashes beside Austria, but…gulp… You get me, right?"

_Always._

Elizaveta dunked another bread piece into the fondue and ate it straight; with her stubbornness she had managed to completely ignore her burning, weeping tongue. Meanwhile, Leala dipped the wooden stick into a similar melting pot and let the substance drip a moment before applying it to the designated area.

RIP!

Nothing better than cheese fondue and waxing after a couple hard hours of manga-making.

Finally, almost as if Leala had forgotten the other's need for a verbal assurance, she said, "I do, Eli."

Elizaveta collapsed onto her booth of a dining table set, the one that Austria had insisted upon. Thanks to the cheese lover's last words, she began to think back on their wedding day. She wed in a conference room, in her military outfit, to a man she didn't even _like_. As a personified nation she couldn't be entitled to the same kind of holy matrimonies her countrywomen often dreamed about. Though, she did have a right to dream. Didn't she?

RIP!

"Ouch!" Elizaveta snapped her attention towards the smaller country. "Warn a girl, please!" She snatched the damp towel off the table to rub the skin the wax had left behind.

She knew she was a warrior, and she knew she was a girl (the latter a little later, and for that she was still embarrassed), but long story short, she wasn't as enduring as Leala when it came to waxing.

"But…I'm glad that I have you."

The smile that Leala received was returned with just as much sincerity. "Me too. You're the best friend I ever could have asked for."

"Awww!" Elizaveta leaned over to hug her, "Thanks, Leala." She stared into those meadowy irises and grinned widely. "You're the best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The duo left the kitchen/dining room; one to use the restroom, the other to change into something lighter. It was then that a third player decided to make his premiere.

When the girl talk had dissipated from what he could hear out in the garden, he, as cautiously as humanly possible, peeped out from the window above the sink. This weatherman was predicting a 99% chance of clear coasts so he decided it was now or never.

Prussia dived inside.

"Kese-! Oops. _Kesesesesese…I'm in!"_ Completely confident now, the arrogant albino sauntered over to the dining table and took in a deep breath, then exhaled it. It smelled even more delicious up close!

Sparing not a single moment or lingering on a single train of thought, Prussia snatched a silver fork from the table and drove it into at least five bread pieces. (_Baguette?_) Then, he flipped open a pot, drenched the food in the solid-liquid substance, and ate it straight.

But something was amiss! He tentatively moved his tongue around, only to find that he really couldn't. The solution was a lot stickier than most substances he had had in his mouth. With red eyes, he stared into the pot of grief.

It didn't look like macaroni and cheese. Or cheese fondue. It was also- "_HOT! HOT! OH, FRITZ, SAVE MMMMMMMMMMM!..._" Prussia wanted to pound on the table or floor or curse with all his Prussian might, but that meant making sound, and making sound meant being caught.

So he just wriggled and danced around in the middle of the kitchen like an utter buffoon – the most awesome buffoon ever – until he really was caught.

By Liechtenstein.

There was surprise. By him of course, no shit. He was caught acting like an utter fool – correction, an AWESOME fool – only a few seconds ago. But the true compounding surprise was the _lack_ of surprise in her, Liechtenstein. He couldn't help but wonder if this kind of sight was commonplace for her and shivered at the strange mental image that happened to pop up in his head.

And…he could think now.

As slow as his body was, eventually he managed to break down the molecules of God-knows-what substance in his mouth, cooling it and making it NOT sticky.

He didn't know what it was, but, it was in a cooking pot, might as well.

He swallowed.

"Um, h-hey."

Leala bowed by lowering her head slightly, "Hello Gilbert," and then locked eyes with him again.

Prussia felt uneasy. For another country to use his human name, even though they were only acquaintances, it was strange. But she was also a Germanic nation, so there was always that special connection, but at the same time-_ I feel so watched!_

"W-Well…you must be wondering why I'm here in this kitchen…"

"Sure."

_What? What? Why? Do I have fondue on my face? It's a little awkward…_

"You're welcome to stay for a bit though," Leala said before he could blurt out something. "I don't think Elizaveta would mind."

_She's the EXACT reason I wanna jet!_ Prussia groaned to himself. But, with Liechtenstein, he might have a chance of getting out the house with all his vital regions intact. Prussia believed she was the shy-quiet type. Maybe, with just a nice word and a clever wording, he could escape and ensure that the blonde would not tell the brunette of the albino's visit.

"Saaaaaay…"

"Mmmmmmm?"

He paused, and then laughed a bit, relaxing with her drawl.

"Would you mind not telling anyone I was here? I promised to be somewhere else, but couldn't make it, so I had to pretend I had to do something even more important but it got boring so I waltzed on over here, see? So please? Will you do me that favor, Leala?"

She paused.

_Oh crap, did I get her name wrong?-!_

"Under a condition." Prussia was severely intrigued she would even propose one. "Promise to never listen in on other people's conversations again."

Something moved in Prussia, causing a serious, but calm, voice to flow out from him. "I wasn't eavesdropping."

Leala blinked a couple times and Prussia found it a little cute, convincing him to be casual with her again.

"I was just walking on by, minding my own business, when I smelled something good coming from this direction! _Hehehe!_"

Leala's head was lowered again as she said in a leveled voice, "I apologize for the misunderstanding. I will keep silent." She looked up. "But be quick, as Eli is sure to return." She wore a small smile on her lips.

Prussia sent her one of his signature toothy grins he'd give receptionists at front desks to get backstage passes - the really awesomely sweet kind - and whispered terribly, "Thanks, Leala. I'll see you later," before jumping out the window from whence he came.

…

He was gone.

"Eeep! Leala!"

"Leala! Leala! There's a BUG in here! Get something quick! Get off my yaoi, you bug pervert!"

She stayed there for a while with strange delay before recognizing her job as a best friend and finding an item to hit the insect with.

She giggled.

Mighty Elizaveta could pull out a hundred or so firmly planted follicles of hair by the root without much notice, but was spooked for the tiniest of insects.

Her strength was strange and foreign to the girl, but heart-warming. It was what she liked most about her, and how she could trust her with anything.

She told herself once more that her friendship with Elizaveta was the most important one in the world to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** – Like I said I wrote it for I Love My Fans Day, so I hope I delivered. ;D


End file.
